Existing muzzle brakes and compensators employed to counteract the inherent tendency of a firearm to move or jump upwardly upon firing can produce unacceptable noise levels at a shooter's ear although many are capable of performing their intended function with some success.
While there have been attempts to reduce noise levels in firearms by bleeding propellant gases over openings in a muzzle device screwed upon the muzzle of the firearm, the provision of such a device has resulted in an inordinate increase in the length of the firearm. Moreover, such attempts have met with limited success because a bullet travelling in space after exiting the muzzle, but within the confines of the muzzle device, mandated upward venting of gases to insure alignment of the bullet with the exit hole of the muzzle device; and this venting of supersonic gases in and of itself significantly contributed to increased noise levels.